Heaven's Messenger
by IchigoMei-Chan
Summary: Dengan tas berwarna emas dan sepasang sayap ini, kami mendatangi semua tempat untuk menyampaikan surat mereka. Kami hanyalah satu diantara berjuta-juta pengantar surat lainnya. Tapi ada beberapa pengantar surat yang sangat spesial diantara mereka semua. Karena kami mengantarkan surat untuk mereka yang berada di dunia yang lain, kamilah 'Heaven's Messenger'. Ch. 4 Update!
1. Ch 1 : The Messenger

Etto, selamat pagi/siang/sore/malam minna-san!

Kira-kira masih ada yang ingat sama Mei gak ya? _(:'3_ /ngga /kelamaanhiatussih

Mei benar-benar minta maaf karena sudah hiatus lebih dari setahun ;;v;; /sujud  
Dan maaf juga karena fic-fic mei yang lain seperti Love Magic! Kuro Shinigami dll sepertinya tidak akan dilanjutkan lantaran Mei sudah lupa dengan storyline-nya QAQ /dihajarmassa

Anyway, pada kesempatan ini, Mei mencoba untuk kembali menulis fanfic Vocaloid baru, yang mungkin bakal di update seminggu sekali.

Semoga ceritanya bisa menarik perhatian dan menghibur para readers sekalian ^^

Oke, lanjut ke Disclaimer /o/

* * *

"Heaven's Messenger"

Vocaloid © Yamaha and the other companies  
Story and Cover Art © Me

Genre : Fantasy, Friendship, and maybe Romance in the future

Mind to RnR?

* * *

Dengan tas berwarna emas dan sepasang sayap ini, kami mendatangi semua tempat untuk menyampaikan surat mereka. Kami hanyalah satu diantara berjuta-juta pengantar surat lainnya.  
Tapi ada beberapa pengantar surat yang sangat spesial diantara mereka semua.

Karena kami mengantarkan surat untuk mereka yang berada di dunia yang lain, kamilah 'Heaven's Messenger!'

* * *

.:: Chapter 1 : The Messenger ::.

* * *

"Selamat Siang! Ada surat untukmu!"

Bunyi lonceng berbunyi nyaring seiring dengan gerak gerik dari gadis itu. Dengan senyuman yang lebar dan aura yang hangat, ia memberikan sepucuk surat berwarna emas kepada beberapa orang disana.

Sepasang sayapnya mengepak dengan indahnya, membawa tubuh gadis remaja dengan tas berwarna emas itu menuju tiap orang yang namanya tertulis di bagian belakang surat yang dipegangnya.

"Rinrin! Apa kau sudah selesai di sebelah sana? Sudah saatnya makan siang loh!" Seorang gadis lain memanggil gadis yang dipanggil Rinrin ini dari kejauhan sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Spontan saja, Rin atau yang tadi dipanggil Rinrin ini segera menolehkan wajahnya ke gadis dengan rambut hijau _lime _itu. "Uwah, aku segera kesana Gumi-_chan_!" Serunya sambil menutup tas berwarna emasnya.

Dan dengan penuh semangat ia melayang menuju Gumi, tapi entah karena disengaja atau tidak, ia malah menabrak Gumi sampai terjatuh di lantai yang selembut kapas itu.

"_Mou _Rinrin! Lain kali kau harus belajar cara untuk mengerem ya!" Ucap Gumi sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya, salah satu tangannya mencoba untuk menyingkirkan tubuh gadis berambut _honeyblonde _itu dari atas tubuhnya. "Rinrin aku tidak bisa bernafasss…"

"U-Uwah!" Sontak saja Rin mengangkat tubuhnya begitu melihat wajah sahabatnya telah menjadi biru. "Huwe Gumi-_chan _jangan matiiiiii!" Serunya sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Gumi dengan linangan air mata di wajahnya.

"_Ittai! _Rin stoooopppp!" Seru Gumi yang pipinya sudah menjadi merah. "Aku tidak akan mati tau! _Rin no baka! _Dasar…" cetusnya sambil balik mencubiti pipi Rin dengan kedua tangannya.

"Awawawa haaf huhiiiiii," ringis Rin yang sudah mulai pasrah dengan pipinya. "Hihihi, makanya lain kali jangan nabrak-nabrak orang dong, dasar Rinrin," balas Gumi sambil melepaskan cubitannya. "Yah, sudahlah, ayo kita makan siang!" Tambahnya sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan penuh semangat.

"O-oooh!" Rin pun mengikuti gaya Gumi dengan rada tidak semangat.

* * *

Rind an Gumi, mereka berdua adalah sahabat yang sudah bagaikan surat dan perangko, sangat sulit untuk dipisahkan. Mereka selalu bersama kemana pun dan kapan pun.

Selain karena mereka tinggal dalam kamar asrama yang sama, mereka sangat sulit untuk dipisahkan karena mereka sudah bersahabat sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu, entah tahun berapa itu.

Maka tak heran kalau mereka berdua sudah saling sangat mengenal satu sama lain dengan baik. Walaupun kadang-kadang mereka bisa bertengkar, tapi dalam beberapa jam mereka pasti akan saling meminta maaf dan berakhir dengan tertawa bersama karena bertengkar oleh hal-hal sepele.

Sebagai Heaven's Messenger, setiap harinya mereka sama-sama bertugas untuk mengantarkan surat, di pagi harinya sesudah mereka sarapan di kantin asrama dan menerima catatan tempat mereka akan bertugas pada hari itu, mereka akan pergi menuju tempat yang sudah dituliskan.

Pergi ke dunia manusia sudah menjadi rutinitas mereka dan pembawa surat lainnya sehari-hari. Mereka biasanya akan mendatangi rumah yang dituju dan mengambil surat yang berbentuk seperti serpihan bintang dari manusia-manusia yang ingin mengirim surat mereka untuk orang yang mereka sayangi di dunia lain itu, atau yang biasa mereka sebut 'Surga'.

Pagi hari yang dikenal oleh para Heaven's Messenger pun berbeda dari waktu pagi yang manusia tahu. Pagi hari menurut para Heaven's Messenger adalah mulai dari jam 2 pagi hingga jam 9. Dan biasanya mereka akan kembali ke Surga untuk mengantarkan surat mereka dari jam 12 siang hingga jam 6 malam.

Namun dalam beberapa kesempatan, mereka bisa tinggal di dunia manusia dalam beberapa waktu dan hari. Biasanya mereka diberi tugas khusus oleh atasan, atau yang biasa mereka sebut 'Etoile'.

* * *

"Rinrin hari ini pasti mau beli pie jeruk!"

"Week, biarin aja! Gumi juga pasti hari ini mau beli pudding wortel!" Balas Rin sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, sembari mengambil pie jeruk kesukaannya. "Lagian pudding wortel emang enak apa, wortel kan sayur…." Gerutu Rin, gadis satu ini memang sangat tidak suka dengan sayur.

"Eeeee! Wortel itu manis tau! Dan wortel itu mengandung banyak vitamin A untuk kesehatan mata!" Celetuk Gumi sambil menyendok pudding wortel ke dalam mulutnya. "Uwaa~ Lezatnya~~" Ucap Gumi dengan wajah yang berbunga-bunga.

Masih dengan tatapan 'enak-apaan-dasar-maniak-wortel' nya kepada Gumi, Rin masih tetap mengunyah pie jeruknya, sebelum ia kehabisa waktu untuk menghabiskan pie-nya.

Keheningan pun terjadi hingga pada akhirnya bel tanda istirahat selesai berbunyi.

_TENG TENG TENG_

* * *

"Rinrin Rinrin, menurutmu hari ini kita akan ditugaskan kerumah siapa ya? Kuharap aku bisa kerumah cowo ganteng!" Ucap Gumi dengan mata penuh harap.

Rin sendiri pun sebenarnya berharap sama, hanya saja agar kelihatan bijak 'sedikit' dia malah berdehem dan terus melayang menuju ruang utama.

"Hee… Rin sendiri pasti memikirkan hal yang sama kan~~ khukhukhu~ Pasti Rin berharap biar bisa ketemu sama cowo ganteng yang pake kacamata~" Goda Gumi sambil menyenggol-nyenggol lengan Rin yang berada disampingnya dengan sikutnya. Dan spontan saja wajah Rin langsung memerah karena tebakan sahabatnya ini sangat mengenai sasaran.

"Gu-Gumi shhh!" Seru Rin sebal dengan wajah yang merah. Rin memang menyukai tipe laki-laki ganteng yang memakai kacamata, menurutnya kacamata itu menambah efek kegantengan seorang laki-laki.

Gumi yang melihat wajah sahabatnya pun hanya bisa terkekeh geli.

* * *

Begitu mereka sampai di ruang utama, ratusan bahkan mungkin ribuan Heaven's Messenger yang lain telah rapi berbaris sesuai tingkat mereka masing-masing.

Secara umum para Heaven's Messenger dibagi atas tiga tingkat. Rin dan Gumi sendiri sudah berada di tingkat dua. Tingkatan itu bisa dilihat dari jumlah bintang yang menempel di lengan baju sebelah kiri mereka.

Begitu semua Heaven's Messenger berkumpul, sebuah bintang akan terbang menuju masing-masing mereka, kemudian berubah menjadi selembar kertas yang berisi alamat target yang akan dituju.

Dan seketika itu juga, pintu raksasa dengan lambing bintang yang terdapat di atap terbuka, memperlihatkan lautan bintang yang indah. Dan secara berurutan para pengantar surat itu melesat ke langit penuh bintang sesuai dengan tingkatan mereka, dimulai dari tingkatan ketiga.

* * *

"Gumi-_chan, _aku dapat Tokyo!" seru Rin sambil memperlihatkan kertasnya. "Aku juga!" Balas Gumi dengan semangat. "_Yattaaaa!" _seru mereka berdua sambil saling menepukkan tangan mereka, sebelum pada akhirnya mereka ikut melayang dengan sepasang sayap putih mereka.

"Rinrin sebutkan identitas targetmu!" Seru Gumi di perjalanan mereka menuju bumi, sambil menunjuk kertas yang digenggam oleh Rin. Rin pun mulai mencoba membaca kertas miliknya sambil membenarkan poninya yang terus tertiup oleh angin.

"_Etto-_Kagamine Len, umur 16 tahun, tinggi 168 cm, berat 47 kg, bersekolah di SMA Internasional Melodia Tokyo, saat ini sudah kelas 2, dan…" Ucapan Rin berhenti, ia terus memandangi kalimat terakhir yang berada di kertasnya.

"Dan…?" Tanya Gumi sambil memiringkan kepalanya. "Rinrin?" Tambahnya lagi begitu melihat gadis berpita putih dihadapannya itu sudah mulai senyum-senyum sendiri. "Dan apa Rinrin?" Ulangnya.

"DAN DIA PAKAI _MEGANEEEE!" _Seru Rinrin dengan suara yang amat keras, sampai-sampai ia lupa kalau dia masih dalam formasi Heaven's Messenger yang akan menuju Jepang. "U-Ups!" Begitu ia sadar kalau hampir seluruh orang melihat kearahnya karena suara teriakannya, ia segera menutup mulutnya dengan wajah yang merah karena menahan malu. Sementara itu Gumi hanya bisa menahan tawanya melihat tingkah bodoh sahabatnya itu.

* * *

Begitulah mereka, menjalankan rutinitas sehari-hari, dipenuhi canda tawa dan tanggung jawab sebagai pengantar surat dari dunia lain yang biasa manusia sebut dengan 'Surga'.

Surat apakah yang yang telah menanti Rin di Gumi di Tokyo? Kira-kira bagaimana reaksi Rin saat bertemu dengan manusia yang bernama Kagamine Len itu?

* * *

.:: Continue in Chapter 2 ::.

* * *

Prologue End!  
Mind to Review? Kalau menurut readers ceritanya menarik Mei bakal ngelanjutin ceritanya kok /o/

Arigatou gozaimasu!


	2. Ch 2 : A Letter without an address

Update ebih cepat lantaran lagi libur /o/

* * *

"Heaven Messenger"

Vocaloid © Yamaha and the other companies  
Story and Cover Art © Me

Genre : Fantasy, Friendship, Romance in the future

Mind to RnR?

* * *

**.:: Chapter 2 : A Letter without an address ::.**

* * *

Aku masih menggenggam kertas yang bertuliskan nama targetku hari ini. Len Kagamine. Seorang laki-laki berumur 16 tahun dengan _megane. _Membaca tulisan itu saja sudah membuat pipiku merah.

Kenapa? Karena yap, aku seorang yang memiliki fetish terhadap cowo ber_megane. _Menurutku kaca mata itu membuat seseorang menjadi lebih cakep, juga terlihat dewasa dan seksi. Huwaa~

"Rinrin, kau ngiler lagi tuh," suara Gumi tiba-tiba saja membuyarkan lamunanku. Ah celaka, saking bersemangatnya untuk bertemu cowo ini aku sampai ngiler. Kuharap saat nanti aku melihatnya aku tidak mimisan seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya, yah, aku tidak bisa menjadi sih.

Dengan lap tangan yang selalu aku bawa aku menghapus jejak bening di mulutku, syukurlah yang melihat ini hanya Gumi. Kalau tidak bisa-bisa nanti aku yang notabennya salah satu gadis top di tingkat 2 bisa di tertawakan lagi.

"Oh iya Gumi, bagaimana denganmu? Sebutkan identitas targetmu dong~" Rayuku pada Gumi sambil mencoba mencuri-curi pandang ke kertas yang di genggamnya.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja dia menjauhkan kertasnya. Cih.

"Gumi kau seperti biasa pelit."

"Hehehe, nanti kalau sudah sampai juga akan lihat kok, jadi sabar saja ya, Rinrin!" Ejeknya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Apa boleh buat, Gumi terkadang memang bisa jadi sangat menyebalkan.

Hah sudahlah, yang penting hari ini aku akan menemui cowo _ikemen! _

* * *

Setelah 30 menit melayang di jalur bintang, kami para pengantar surat bisa melihat sebuah titik terang, itu jalan keluar menuju dunia manusia.

Kami pun sampai di Tokyo.

"Huff, sampai juga! Gumiiii ayo kita duluan!" Dan dengan secepat kilat aku segera tancap gas menuju alamat yang tertera.

"U-Uwah Rinrin tunggu! Aku kan mau ngemil dulu! Ah, _mou_!"

Gumi yang sepertinya baru saja hendak mengambil kudapan dari tasnya langsung mengejarku karena takut ditinggal olehku.

Tapi sepertinya aku terbang lebih cepat darinya, sepertinya dia sudah ketinggalan jauh.

Khukhu, kita impas ya Gumi~

* * *

"Hm….24, 25, 26, ah nomor 27 ketemu!" Segera saja aku terbang mendekati rumah bercat kuning dengan nomor 27 itu. Aku mencoba melihat lewat jendela. Hm, tidak kelihatan apa-apa. Apa orang yang tinggal disini lupa menyalakan lampu dalam rumahnya ya? Padahal rumah ini rumah yang cukup besar menurutku, apa jangan-jangan yang bernama Kagamine Len itu adalah seorang anak orang kaya atau seorang idola ya?

Sambil masih menerka-nerka, aku mencoba membuka korden yang menghalangi jendela kamar dengan sihirku. Yap, kami para Heaven's Messenger memang bisa melakukan sihir, atau biasanya kami menyebutnya dengan 'Magic'.

Dengan sekali ayun jari telunjuk, korden yang menutupi jendela sudah terbuka setengahnya. Aku pun kembali mencoba melihat yang ada dibalik kaca itu.

Ternyata kamarnya memang besar seperti dugaanku. Walaupun tidak bisa melihat begitu jelas, tapi aku bisa melihat semua sudut kamar ini. Dengan bantuan cahaya bulan dan cahaya dari lampu tidur yang ada di dalam kamar, aku dengan mudahnya bisa melihat sebuah kasur _double bed _yang sepertinya hanya digunakan oleh satu orang.

Dan dengan magic-ku lagi, aku membuka jendela tanpa suara agar aku bisa masuk kedalam.

Apa? Aku terlihat seperti pencuri? Kami biasanya seperti ini, lagipula kami tidak bisa menembus tembok, kami kan bukan hantu.

_Tuk!_

Aku mendaratkan kedua kakiku di lantai berlapis karpet berwarna coklat yang sepertinya empuk ini. Hm, dia sepertinya memang orang yang lumayan tajir. Aku mencoba melayang sedikit agar bisa mendekati sang pemilik kamar yang tertidur dengan pulasnya.

Salah satu alasan kenapa kami bertugas sepagi ini juga karena biasanya manusia pada jam-jam segini sudah sepenuhnya masuk ke dunia mimpi, mereka biasanya tertidur dengan sangat pulas sampai-sampai tidak akan mendengar suara-suara yang akan kami timbulkan. Seperti orang yang sedang dibius oleh obat.

Aku mengamati wajahnya sebentar. Rambutnya yang berwarna _honeyblonde _itu menutupi sebagian sudut wajahnya, tapi aku bisa tau kalau wajahnya memang cukup tampan, sangat malahan. Aku mengira-ngira apa warna kedua bola matanya. Dan sepertinya warnanya biru _sapphire. _Aku bisa tau dari foto yang berdiri tegak diatas meja disamping ranjangnya ini. Aku juga bisa melihat sebuah kacamata berwarna silver yang diletakkan disamping bingkai foto yang sedang aku amati.

Dan entah kenapa aku merasa wajahku panas.

…

Tisu mana tisu. Tiba-tiba saja aku malah membayangkan cowo ini sedang terbangun dan sedang memakai kacamatnya dihadapanku. Ugh, aku bisa mimisan lagi.

Sambil mencoba untuk menghilangkan warna merah di wajahku, aku mengambil foto yang yang sedari tadi ku amati. Daripada aku terus membayangkan yang aneh-aneh, lebih baik aku mengamati foto keluarganya.

_Heee…. _Sepertinya dia anak tunggal, karena di foto ini dia berada di tengah seorang lelaki dan seorang wanita yang sudah pasti merupakan orangtuanya.

_Keluarga…ya? _Aku selalu menyempatkan diriku untuk melihat foto keluarga dari tiap target yang aku datangi tiap harinya. Kenapa? Aku pun tidak tahu, aku hanya suka melihat foto keluarga seperti itu.

Seandainya aku memiliki keluarga, seperti apa ya wajah orangtuaku? Kadang-kadang aku suka melontarkan pikiran yang mungkin dianggap gila oleh banyak orang.

Memangnya Heaven's Messenger punya orang tua?

Sebenarnya kalau soal ini pun masih sebuah misteri bagi kami semua. Hihi, kami banyak misteri ya, hihihi. Oke, sekarang bukan saatnya bercanda. Sekarang saatnya menjalankan tugas.

* * *

Aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajah orang yang bernama Kagamine Len ini, aku bisa merasakan nafasnya yang sepertinya berat. Hm, mungkin dia sedang bermimpi.

Aku mengangkat lengan baju seragamku yang besar, akan sulit untuk mengambil suratnya kalau tanganku masih tertutup lengan baju.

"Permisi ya, Kagamine Len-_san…" _bisikku pelan. Perlahan tapi pasti aku pun menempelkan keningku ke miliknya. '_Kali ini kau mau mengirim surat untuk siapa?' _ucap batinku, itu seperti sebuah kata-kata magis untuk mengambil surat yang akan dikirim ke Surga dari manusia.

Setelah beberapa detik aku pun mengangkat kembali kepalaku menjauhi miliknya. Kamudian melangkah mundur dua langkah. Dan sedetik kemudian ada sesuatu yang bersinar dari dalam tas berwarna emas milikku. Lonceng di leher dan tasku bordering pelan, sembari aku membuka dan meraih benda bersinar itu.

Sebuah surat dengan warna emas yang berkilau telah ditanganku. Ini dia suratnya. Mari kita lihat untuk siapa surat ini ditujukan.

Aku pun membalik suratnya.

….Hening….

"Eh?"

Oke ini memang mataku yang sudah katarak atau-

-surat ini tidak memiliki tujuan sama sekali?

_Grep._

"…Eh?"

Seperti ada sesuatu yang menarik tanganku.

Aku berbalik, dan mendapati tanganku yang sedang digenggam oleh sebuah tangan yang lain.

"_Shimatta.." _keringat dingin mulai bercucuran, aku bisa melihat cahaya dari mata sang pemilik tangan ini.

"Kau tidak akan bisa kemana-mana sekarang," aku bisa melihat dia tersenyum. Tapi tu senyum kematian bagiku.

Aku membeku. Bibirku kelu. Bahkan aku tidak bisa bernafas saat ini.

Dia. Orang ini. Kagamine Len, targetku pada hari ini, sedang menggenggam tanganku seolah dia sudah merencanakan untuk menangkapku sejak lama.

"Le….Le…" aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, dadaku sesak sekali. Aku bergetar dengan hebat. Etoile-_sama_, Gumi-_chan, _siapa saja, tolong aku! Aku tidak tau apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang!

* * *

"Akhirnya aku mendapatkanmu, kau tidak akan kemana-mana sekarang,"

_Deg._

Dia sama sekali berbeda dari yang aku bayangkan.

"Le-Lepaskan!" Rontaku, sambil berusaha melepaskan genggamannya dari tanganku. Namun sialnya, genggamannya kuat sekali seakan tangannya sudah seperti sebuah borgol besi untuk para penjahat.

Aku menatap kedua bola mata _sapphire-_nya dengan wajah takut. Kedua bola mata itu sangat mirip dengan milikku. Bola matanya pun juga menatap lekat milikku, entah apa yang ia lihat.

Cahaya bulan yang masih tersisa mulai menyinari diriku. Dan itu agak menyilaukan pandanganku di ruangan ini.

"…."

Hening.

"….kau…"

_Eh?_

Entah kenapa genggaman tangannya melonggar. Tapi tangannya yang lain tiba-tiba saja bergerak kearahku. Spontan saja aku menutup kedua mataku. Seumur hidup aku tidak pernah merasa setakut ini.

"…maaf…pergilah…" Kemudian sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh sudut mataku. Itu jarinya, jarinya yang lembut menghapus air mataku pelan. Sementara tangan yang satunya sudah melepaskan tanganku sepenuhnya. Dia pun melangkahkan kakinya mundur, membuat dirinya terbenam dalam kegelapan.

Masih menatap diriku yang dilanda kebingungan ini. Aku mencoba untuk mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat ini.

"Pergi,"

"Eh?"

"Pergi!"

Kaget karena tiba-tiba saja ia berteriak, aku segera melangkahkan kakiku menuju jendela, mengembangkan sayapku lalu melesat ke langit. Aku menolehkan kepalaku sedikit kebelakang, dan bisa melihat dia menutup jendelanya dan mengembalikan kordennya ke keadaan semula.

Dan entah kenapa aku yang tadinya merasa takut mulai merasa pensaran terhadap lelaki itu, Kagamine Len.

* * *

Aku bertemu dengan Gumi, yang sepertinya sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya untuk mengambil surat. "Rinrin~~" Serunya sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Oh, h-hai Gumi-_chan"_

"_Are? _Rinrin kau kelihatan lesu, kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Uhm, tidak ada apa-apa kok, ah, sebaiknya kita segera kembali" Aku pun melesat duluan, diikuti oleh Gumi yang sepertinya masih tidak percaya kalau tidak ada yang terjadi padaku. Oh, kumohon jangan berikan aku tatapan itu. Aku pun menghela nafas panjang, "baiklah baiklah, aku akan ceritakan padamu saat kita sampai nanti," ucapku dengan lemas.

"Hehehe, kuharap ini cerita yang menarik Rinrin~" ucapnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Yah kuharap juga begitu…"

* * *

**.:: Continue in Chapter 3 ::.**

* * *

Review Reply :

For YamiRei28

Ehehe makasih ya ;;v;;Iya ini sudah update kok /o/

For Shiroi no Hikari

Iya, Mei harap juga begitu ;;  
Sekarang mau fokus nyelesaiin satu fic sampai complete, baru mulai fic baru biar ga keteteran :3  
Iya main pair RinxLen as usual :3 Kalau untuk Gumi...tunggu aja ya /o/  
Oke sudah update~

For Kiriko Alicia

Waa makasih uvu  
Masih newbie tapi sudah bikin fic lebih banyak dari Mei XD /pret  
Sip udah update /o/

For akanemori

Hmm... tunggu aja ya~ hehehe /plak  
Sudah update sekarang /o/

* * *

_Domo arigatou _buat review-reviewnya X3Setiap ada yang review Mei selalu seneng liatnya /abaikan

Oke mau curhat sedikit mengenai fic ini,  
mungkin ada yang bertanya-tanya 'kenapa setiap bikin fic kebanyakan tentang fantasy?' 'kok seneng sama yang temanya fantasy nyerempet supranatural kayak gini sih?' atau 'kok setiap bikin fic pairnya selalu RinxLen?'

Yah itu karena...mei seneng aja sama genre dan pair itu, dan entah kenapa setiap bikin fic baru, idenya itu selalu yang terlintas sekilas di kepala.

Oh iya satu lagi, (copas dari postingan di fb)Niatnya kalau ada waktu bakalan nyelipin dudel/gambar kejadian di beberapa scene buat chapter-chapter yang akan datang, dan rencananya juga mau bikin full reff buat seragamnya Rin sama Gumi, tapi pasti udah pada kebayang dong seragamnya dari art cover yang udah mei gambar 8)

Dan setiap ada karakter baru diusahain bikin dudel kecil seputar full reff sama sedikit biodatanya, biar mirip kayak novel-novel jepang lainnya semacam Shuuen no Shiori, KagePro, novel terbarunya HoneyWorks yang mei lupa judulnya dan lain-lain  
.

Yah mungkin segitu dulu AN kali ini, ditunggu chapter berikutnya ya \o/


	3. Ch 3 : Unexpected Task

Okay update! Maaf sebelumnya kalau update-nya telat sehari #dor

Enjoy /o/

* * *

**"Heaven's Messenger"**

Vocaloid © Yamaha and the other companies  
Story, Cover Art, Scene Arts © Me

Genre : Fantasy, Friendship, Romance in the future

Mind to RnR?

* * *

**.:: Chapter 3 : Unexpected Task ::.**

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

"_MAJI DEEEEEE?!"_

"SHHHHH GUMI-_CHAN!" _Sebuah bantal pun berhasil mendarat. Dan membuat sang pemilik teriakan terjatuh ke lantai.

"_Ittai yo _Rinrin!" Merasa sebal dengan gadis yang tengah duduk diatas ranjangnya itu, Gumi hanya bisa menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Kan sudah kubilang jangan teriak Gumi!" Rin pun ikut menggembungkan pipinya, merasa kesal dengan sahabatnya yang sudah berteriak di malam selarut ini.

"A-Ah, _gomen ne _Rinrin…. Maji…de?" Merasa agak bersalah akhirnya Gumi pun mengecilkan suaranya, dan kembali bertanya.

* * *

Rin's POV

* * *

"_Maji da yo, _haaahh…." Aku menghela nafas dengan berat. Padahal sudah kubilang untuk tidak berteriak, apalagi ini sudah malam. Bisa-bisa kami dihukum kepala asrama lagi.

"Setiap helaan nafas itu bisa mengurangi setahun hidupmu loh Rinrin."

"Masa bodo dengan hal itu Gumi, aaaaah _doushio…." _Aku mulai mengacak-acak rambutku, hari ini benar-benar gila buatku. Masa seorang Heaven's Messenger ketahuan sedang menjalankan tugasnya oleh manusia?! Mau dibawa kemana harga diriku sebagai Messenger tingkat dua?!

"Rinrin kau harus lebih tenang sedikit, bagaimana dengan segelas teh?" Tanpa kusadari sudah ada dua teh yang berada diatas meja. Dan salah satunya adalah teh jeruk kesukaanku.

"Terima kasih Gumi, tapi aku masih terus teringat akan kejadian itu… Dan suratnya masih di tasku…" Aku melihat ke arah tas milikku yang tergantung di dekat ranjangku. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan pada suratnya? Dia bahkan tidak punya alamat tujuan untuk orang-orang di Surga…" Aku menghela nafas lagi sambil meminum teh buatan Gumi.

Sebenarnya selain karena suratnya yang tidak memiliki alamat, aku lebih bingung tentang kejadian saat ia melepaskan tangannya dariku. Pada saat itu aku bisa melihat matanya yang sejernih air melihat dengan lekat kedua mata milikku. Tatapannya begitu dalam…dan saat itu aku hamper terhipnotis olehnya. Kalau saja saat itu ia tidak menyuruhku untuk pergi, mungkin aku bisa berdiri berjam-jam disana hanya untuk melihat kedua matanya yang berwarna _sapphire _itu.

"_Ja, _bagaimana kalau Rinrin laporkan pada Etoile-_sama?" _Balas Gumi yang sedang mengeluarkan piyama miliknya dari dalam lemari. Spontan saja aku pun kaget dan—

"BFFTT UHUK UHUK UHUK!" Aku tersedak teh yang sedang kuminum sementara Gumi hanya memandangku dengan tatapan bingung.

"GUMI KAU GILA! TIDAK MUNGKIN AKU MEMBERITAHUKANNYA KAN?!"

"Shhh! Rinrin ini sudah malam!" Serunya sambil mengangkat telunjuknya. Oke dia mulai membuatku kesal lagi.

Dan perasaan aku deh yang pertama bilang buat jangan teriak.

Tapi setelah kupikir-pikir ada benarnya juga perkataannya barusan, mungkin aku memang harus menceritakannya pada Etoile-_sama._

"Haaahh…. Baiklah akan kucoba untuk menceritakannya juga pada Etoile-_sama _besok, _oyasumi _Gumi-_chan…." _Sambil merebahkan tubuhku diatas ranjang, aku menutup mataku lalu menarik selimut.

"Rinrin ganti bajumu dulu! Masa mau tidur pakai seragam?!" Sebuah bantal pun ikut memantul ke kepalaku.

"_Urusai!" _Karena sudah geram aku pun berteriak, tidak memerdulikan betapa besar suara teriakan yang sudah kukeluarkan.

_Blam!_

Pintu asrama kami pun tiba-tiba saja terbanting dengan keras, menampakkan sesosok wanita yang….sepertinya sangat marah. Dengan membawa sebuah botol sake dia memasuki kamar kami. Aku yang tadinya sangat mengantuk pun langsung bergidik ngeri begitu merasakan hawa seram yang keluar darinya.

Oh _Kami-sama tasukette._

"Anak-anak….sudah kubilang kan untuk tidak rebut dalam kamar diatas jam tidur kalian?" Wanita itu—sang kepala asrama yang bernama Meiko itu pun tersenyum sambil terus memukulkan botol sakenya ke tangannya layaknya sebuah tongkat _baseball. _Dan aura yang keluar dari tubuhnya begitu hitam dan menyeramkan, dia seperti sudah siap untuk membunuh kami.

"Ma-maafkan kamiiii…" Kami terus berpelukan sambil terus meminta ampunan pada sang kepala asrama yang sepertinya sudah siap menghajar kami dengan botol sake miliknya.

"Padahal aku tadi sudah tidur dengan pulas, dan sedang bermimpi bertemu dengan seorang pria yang sangat tampan….tapi kalian….kalian…..kalian sudah membangunkanku…..PADAHAL DIA PRIA TIPEKU!"

Sambil terus menangis ketakutan kami terus meminta ampun, kami bahkan bersujud berkali-kali. "Maafkan kami!" Oh tidak ini lebih buruk dari yang kami bayangkan.

"TIDAK ADA MAAF UNTUK KALIAAAANNN!"

_Tasuketeeee!_

"KYAAAAAAA!"

* * *

"Haaahh…." Aku kembali menghela nafas dengan berat, sambil terus menyusuri lorong. "Berurusan dengan kepala asrama memang sangat merepotkan…dan menyeramkan…" Mengingat apa yang wanita lakukan padaku dan Gumi masih membuatku merinding dan ingin muntah. Itu benar-benar sebuah mimpi buruk!

Aku tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi.

_Krek!_

Aku membuka pelan pintu dengan warna _cream _dengan gagang keemasan yang sedang kupegang. Dan mengintip sedikit apa yang ada didalamnya. Sebuah ruangan yang sangat mewah dengan berbagai benda berwarna emas ada dimana-mana, dan berhasil membuat mataku berkilau.

Dan dengan memberanikan diri, aku memasuki ruangan. _'Aku harus berani!' _Aku terus melayangkan kalimat itu dikepalaku. Kalau kalian bertanya ruangan apa atau siapa yang sedang aku masuki, maka jawabannya ialah aku sedang memasuki ruangan Etoile-_sama._

Mau kabur sekalipun sekarang sudah terlambat, pintunya sudah tertutup. Aku menelan ludahku, dan terus berjalan dengan gugup.

"Apa ada yang bisa kubantu, Rin-_chan?" _

"Gyaa!" Tiba-tiba saja ada suara yang mengagetkanku, dan begitu aku menoleh ternyata Etoile-_sama _sudah berada disampingku. Melihat tingkahku yang konyol beliau hanya tertawa kecil. "Ma-Maafkan atas kelancangan saya Etoile-_sama!" _Aku membungkukkan badanku, meminta maaf karena meneriaki beliau adalah perbuatan yang tidak sopan menurutku.

"Hahaha, tidak usah terlalu formal begitu Rin-_chan, _kau tau kan kalau aku tidak suka hal-hal yang berbau terlalu formal?" Dia tertawa kecil lagi, ah aku mulai merasa sangat bodoh sekarang.

"A-ah, ba-baiklah… Tapi saya tidak bisa bersikap tidak formal pada anda." Aku membungkuk lagi, dan melihat kearahnya. "Etoile-_sama _anda kelihatan cantik sekali hari ini, apa anda akan bertemu dengan seseorang?"

Aku menatap gaun berwarna _cream _keemasan panjang yang ia kenakan, gaun itu begitu indah dengan ornamen pita dan bunga Lily. Rambutnya yang berwarna kuning keemasan semakin membuatnya terlihat berkilau, kulitnya bahkan berwarna putih seperti porcelain, dan aku bisa melihat semburat berwarna _peach _yang selalu menghiasi kedua pipinya. Kedua sayapnya begitu indah dan berkilau, terlihat begitu halus disetiap helai bulunya. Dan sebuah lingkaran berwarna emas tampak berada diatas kepalanya, membuatnya semakin berkilau.

Ia begitu berkilau dan hangat, seperti bintang. Karena itulah kami memanggilnya dengan nama Etoile, yang berarti bintang dalam bahasa Perancis. Walaupun pada awalnya ia menolak dipanggil begitu, tapi karena ia adalah atasan, atau pemimpin kami, ia akhirnya bersedia dipanggil begitu. Namun walaupun iaselalu terlihat bercahaya dan hangat, ia juga memiliki sisi misterius. Ia selalu mengenakan penutup mata yang berbentuk seperti cadar untuk menutupi kedua bola matanya. Karena itulah tidak ada satupun orang yang pernah melihat warna matanya, termasuk aku. Tapi kami semua tau kalau matanya sangatlah indah seperti senyumannya.

"Terima kasih Rin-_chan, _yah… aku memang akan bertemu dengan seseorang. Dan orang itu adalah kau."

"Eh?" Ucapannya yang tiba-tiba membuatku tersadar akan lamunanku pada dirinya, wujudnya begitu menghipnotis ku sampai-sampai aku lupa kalau aku tadi bertanya padanya. "Apa maksud anda?"

"Aku sedang menunggu Rin-_chan, _karena itu aku memakai gaun seperti ini, padahal seharusnya kau datang tadi malam saja, aku agak bosan," ia tersenyum, dan berjalan membelakangiku. "Silahkan duduk," sambil menunjuk sebuah sofa berwarna putih dan dua cangkir teh melati di atas meja. Apa beliau sudah tau ya kalau aku mau menemuinya? Ini dia salah satu sisi misterius dari beliau, entah beliau bisa membaca pikiran atau sudah bisa meramalkan apa yang akan kami lakukan, kami tidak ada yang tau.

* * *

"Hee… Jadi begitu…"

Aku mengangguk pelan, sambil membuka tas milikku kemudian mengambil sebuah surat dari dalamnya. Surat milik Kagamine Len yang tidak memiliki alamat. "Menurut anda apa yang harus saya lakukan dengan suratnya? Kita tidak bisa membuangnya kan?" ucapku sambil menyerahkan surat itu.

"Ya, kita memang tidak bisa membuangnya, karena surat para manusia adalah do'a untuk mereka yang berada di Surga. Sudah tugas kita untuk menyampaikannya, tapi ini kejadian yang sangat langka. Surat tanpa alamat ya?" Beliau terlihat seperti sedang mengamati surat itu. Membolak-baliknya, bahkan menerawang surat yang masih tersegel itu ke langit-langit.

Kami memang tidak bisa membuka segel dari surat-surat yang setiap hari kami antarkan, hanya orang-orang yang tertuju pada surat itu saja yang bisa membukanya. Karena itulah kami tidak pernah tau apa yang para manusia itu kirimkan. Kami hanya bertugas untuk menyampaikan surat saja.

"Kalau begitu apa yang harus saya lakukan, Etoile-_sama?" _Aku kembali bertanya setelah meminum teh melati yang tersedia.

"Ah aku tau!" Etoile-_sama _tiba-tiba saja berdiri dari sofa yang ia duduki, berhasil membuatku terkejut, untung saja tehnya tidak tumpah dan aku tidak tersedak. Beliau pun berlari menuju lemari kaca yang terletak di sudut ruangan. Wajahnya begitu…err…bahagia? Oke mungkin ini salah satu sisi dari beliau yang belum aku ketahui.

Aku terus melihatnya dengan tatapan bingung. Ia seperti sedang mencari sesuatu dari dalam lemari kaca itu. Dan sepertinya ia menemukan apa yang ia cari.

"Etoile-_sama…._itu…itu kan…" Sambil menunjuk benda yang ia pegang, aku mencoba untuk bersikap tenang.

"Ya ya ya! Kau pasti mengenal benda ini kan? Iya kan?" Ucap beliau dengan err…bersemangat?

"Ta-Tapi maksudnya apa? Sa-Saya tidak mengerti maksud anda! Ma-Maksud saya…itu kan…" Jari telunjuk milikku bergetar, sementara aku tanpa sadar berjalan kea rah Etoile-_sama, _atau lebih mungkin ke arah benda yang beliau pegang.

"Hey Rin, kau mencobanya?" Ucap beliau. Dan aku pun dengan spontan mengangguk layaknya seekor anak anjing. "Tapi dengan satu syarat ya~" Baru saja aku hendak memegang benda yang sudah kuanggap suci itu, beliau mengangkatnya keatas sehingga aku tidak bisa meraihnya.

"Syarat? Syarat apa? Apapun itu akan kulakukan asalkan aku bisa memakai _megane _itu!" Aku sudah tidak sabaran, dan meloncat untuk mengambil _megane _yang sudah kuanggap seperti sebuah pusaka suci. "_Megane-sama…." _Tanganku bergetar begitu aku berhasil mengambil dan menggenggam kacamata berbingkai merah itu. "Etoile-_sama, _saya tidak tau kalau anda memiliki ini…."

"Ah, benda itu memang khusus kusimpan untukmu Rin,"

"Be-Benarkah?!" Aku melihat beliau dengan mata yang berkilauan, yang sepertinya terlihat terlalu menyilaukan baginya. Oke, mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan.

"Kau boleh memakainya kalau kau mau, tapi pakai ini juga ya~"

Aku menoleh ke arah benda lain yang di angkat beliau, Eh itu kan…

"EH ITU KAN SERAGAM SEKOLAH!" Aku berteriak tanpa sadar. Dan berhasil membuat Etoile-_sama _tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Pfft Rin-_chan _kau lucu sekali, iya ini memang seragam sekolah di dunia manusia. Ayo dicoba, kuharap ukurannya pas." Beliau mendorongku beserta _seifuku _itu ke arah sebuah ruangan.

"Ta-Tapi.. E-Etoile-_sama!" _

"Kalau sudah selesai bilang ya~"

_Blam!_

Pintu pun ditutup. Okaaay?

'_DOUSHIO?! MASA AKU HARUS PAKAI ITU SIH?!' _Aku mengacak-acak rambutku karena tidak percaya dengan tindakan atasanku sendiri. Aku pun kembali melihat seragam sekolah berwarna putih dengan rok berwarna hitam itu.

"Jangan keluar sebelum dipakai ya~" Suara Etoile-_sama _tiba-tiba saja terdengar dari luar, sepertinya dia tau kalau aku tidak berniat untuk memakainya. Ini terlalu memalukan!

Tapi apa boleh buat!

* * *

_Cklek!_

Aku membuka pintu pelan. Melangkahkan kaki kananku untuk keluar dari kamar yang sudah kuanggap terkutuk itu.

"E-Etoile-_sama…_sa-saya sudah mengganti bajunya…." Ucapku dengan wajah yang semerah tomat.

Oh _Kami-sama _aku tidak pernah merasa semalu ini! Roknya bahkan lebih pendek dari rok seragam kerjaku!

"Wah! Syukurlah ternyata bajunya pas! Kau terlihat manis sekali Rin-_chan!" _Ucap beliau sambil membetulkan rambutku yang sepertinya masih acak-acakan. "Nah sekarang ini tinggal dipakai…" Beliau pun mengangkat kacamata berbingkai merah, dan memasangkannya ke wajahku. Aku pun merasa wajahku semakin terasa panas.

"Se-Sebenarnya untuk apa aku memakai semua ini Etoile-_sama?"_

"Aku akan memberimu tugas khusus, mulai hari ini kau aku tugaskan untuk mengamati orang bernama Kagamine Len di dunia manusia. Sampai kau berhasil menemukan tujuan untuk surat ini, kau tidak boleh kembali dulu ke sini, kau mengerti kan Rin-_chan?"_

"Eh?"

Hening.

"EEEEEHHHH?!"

* * *

**.:: To be Continue in Chapter 4 ::.**

**Review?**

* * *

**Reply :**

Dere Dere 02 : Uwah sabar lagi ya XD Terima kasih sudah ngereview!

Kurotori Rei : Gumi-nya lagi ngerjain tugasnya dong 8D Oke sudah update! Makasih udah ngereview!

Mugi-pyon : Wah, bukannya Gumiya sama Gumo itu sama aja ya? Cuman artist"/orang" jepang lebih suka make istilah Gumiya sedangkan orang" Barat lebih prefer ke Gumo. Nah iya itu judulnya hehe Mei lupa XP

Kiriko Alicia : Ohoho iya dong, kalau lagi banyak waktu senggang dan lagi niat pasti cepet *Flip hair* #plak Oke sudah update! Makasih udah ngereview!

Mahou-chan : Sabar aja ya ^^ Soalnya jalur cerita fic ini sendiri udah terkonsep #eea Douitashimashita! Makasih udah ngereview!

Kagamine Ririka : Hehe makasih! Ya Len itu megang tangannya Rin sebenarnya buat nangkep Rin biar ga kabur kayak merpati #dor Oke sudah update! Makasih udah ngereview!

Mahou-chan (lagi) : Sebenarnya Mei rada bingung karena Mahou-chan kok ada dobel 8D;; #malahitu Ganbaru! Makasih udah ngereview!

w : Waa makasih 8D FF indo banyak yang bagus dan keren kok ^^ Wah pada penasaran ya Gumi apa siapa www Oke sudah update! Makasih udah ngereview!

Kusanagi Mikan : Wehehe makasih :3 Oke sudah update! Makasih udah ngereview!

akanemori : Arigatou X3 Yang rada rada itu sesuatu soalnya www #plak Oke sudah update! Makasih udah ngereview!


	4. Ch 4 : He is my Client

**"Heaven's Messenger"**

* * *

**.:: Chapter 4 : He is my client ::.**

* * *

Cahaya terang mulai masuk kedalam kamarku, membuatku juga ikut terbangun walaupun malas. Kubuka kedua kelopak mataku yang berat, dan melihat langit-langit kamar.

"….."

Butuh beberapa waktu untukku untuk mengumpulkan nyawa sebelum akhirnya aku sadar akan sesuatu.

_Ini bukan kamar asramaku._

Aku pun membelalakkan mataku, kemudian melihat keseluruh penjuru kamar yang sangat asing bagiku. Sebuah kamar dengan dinding berwarna kuning dengan beberapa furniture kayu dan sebuah ranjang _double bed _dengan tirai berwarna putih yang sedang kutempati.

Sayup-sayup aku bisa mendengar bunyi kicauan burung dari arah luar, aku baru sadar kalau kamar ini juga memiliki jendela yang lumayan besar. Karena mulai penasaran aku pun mencoba membuka jendela itu, dan mendapati pemandangan yang juga membuatku terkejut.

"Ini kan…" kataku terputus seiring aku melihat langit yang berwarna gelap, aku pun melihat ke arah jam diatas meja didekatku, jam 4 pagi. Pantas saja.

Kamar yang kutempati ternyata berada disebuah gedung tinggi yang kalau tidak salah bernama apartemen. Dan sepertinya ini bukanlah lantai 2 maupun 5, sepertinya aku berada di lantai 20 atau yang lebih tinggi lagi.

Sambil menelan ludahku aku mencoba untuk tenang. Dan mengingat-ingat yang terjadi semalam.

* * *

"Oh iya!" Aku berseru sambil mengepalkan tanganku ke tangan yang lainnya.

"Mulai hari ini kan….aku bertugas di sini ya…."

_Sigh._

"Walaupun begitu tetap saja aku masih terkejut dengan keputusan tugas yang mendadak. Sebenarnya apa sih yang dipikirkan Etoile-sama? Aku bahkan belum pamit dengan Gumi-_chan…"_

Kira-kira bagaimana ya reaksi Gumi begitu ia tau kalau aku sedang bertugas disini?

Yang bisa kubayangkan hanyalah wajahnya yang sangat kesal kalau mendengar ini. Kuharap dia tidak menangis begitu dia tau.

Mataku tak sengaja melihat sesuatu diatas meja. Sebuah kertas—atau lebih tepatnya sebuah surat yang ditujukan untukku. Penasaran, aku pun membuka surat itu.

* * *

_Untuk Rin._

_Bagaimana? Apa kau terkejut ketika bangun? Kuharap kau tidak keberatan karena sudah kupindahkan saat kau tidur, hihihi._

_Saat membaca surat ini kau pasti bingung sedang berada dimana dan harus melakukan apa kan?_

_Hum baiklah, saat ini kau sedang berada di Tokyo, tempat kau bertugas kemarin. Kamar yang kau tempati saat ini adalah rumahmu mulai dari sekarang. Aku sengaja menempatkanmu dalam sebuah apartemen yang tempatnya berdekatan dengan rumah client mu yang bernama Kagamine Len. Kau bisa melihat rumahnya dari jendela kamarmu loh!_

_Ah iya, mulai hari ini kau juga akan bersekolah di sekolah dan kelas yang sama dengannya. Berusahalah untuk dekat dengan Kagamine Len ini, carilah informasi yang lebih banyak darinya, karena informasi yang tersedia disini tidak terlalu banyak._

_Dan mulai saat ini namamu adalah Hikari Rin. Berusahalah untuk berbaur dengan yang lain agar kau terlihat seperti gadis biasa yang lain. Dan ingat, jangan pernah membuka kedokmu apalagi kepada Kagamine Len._

_Sisanya kau bisa mengecek mengenai informasi data dirimu dan yang lainnya dalam laptop yang telah kusediakan dalam tas sekolahmu. Aku juga sudah mempersiapkan semua yang kau butuhkan, jadi jangan khawatir. Jika kau membutuhkan bantuan atau ingin menghubungi kami, gunakan saja laptopmu, disana ada sebuah program khusus untuk berkomunikasi dengan kami disini. Laptopmu juga sudah dilengkapi dengan berbagai program yang bisa membantumu untuk melakukan tugasmu dan yang lainnya. Jadi jangan sampai rusak ya._

_Aku berharap banyak darimu Rin._

_P.S. Jangan lupa pakai kacamatanya ya! :3_

_P.S lagi. Gumi-chan ternyata bisa sangat berisik ya._

_Etoile_

* * *

Membaca pesan tambahan itu membuatku malu sendiri. Tapi baguslah, dengan begini aku tidak usah khawatir tentang bagaimana aku akan bertahan hidup. Dan seperti yang sudah kuduga, Gumi-_chan _pasti sedang menangis dengan sangat keras saat ini.

"Hee… jadi rumahnya dekat dari sini ya? Lihat ah~" Aku pun berlari ke jendela, dan mencoba mencari rumah si Kagamine ini. Dan benar saja, rumahnya ada di dekat apartemenku! Jaraknya cuman dibatasi dua rumah dan sepertinya rumah miliknya memang yang terbesar di daerah sekitar sini.

Kuulangi, rumahnya adalah yang terbesar di daerah ini. Atau mungkin di Tokyo.

Aku melihat ke arah jam lagi, baru jam 6 pagi. "Hn, sebaiknya aku mulai bersiap," membuka satu kancing piyama milikku, aku melihat tas berwarna merah yang sepertinya merupakan tas sekolahku. "Laptop ya? Sebaiknya kucoba nyalakan sekarang."

* * *

"Hooo…" Ternyata informasi yang terdapat di laptop ini banyak sekali. Ada banyak folder dan program juga, sebaiknya aku melihat semuanya nanti. "Sebaiknya aku membaca tentang informasi sekolah dulu, bisa gawat kalau aku telat di hari pertama sekolah,"

_Klik._

"Etto… nama sekolah, SMA Internasional Melodia Tokyo atau Melodia Tokyo International High School. Jam masuk 07.30, jam pulang 14.00. Jumlah kelas 15. Tiap kelas berisi 25 murid, dilengkapi berbagai fasilitas mulai dari AC, proyektor, TV, DVD, kamar kecil dan lain-lain. Eh mereka juga punya kulkas mini per kelas," Aku mulai berpikir kalau ini benar-benar ruang kelas atau sebuah hotel.

"Ng…sejarah sekolah…tidak penting," aku terus mencari dan membaca informasi yang berguna untukku sekarang. "Daftar pelajaran, etto…matematika, bahasa inggris, bahasa jepang, sejarah, biologi, kimia, fisika, seni rupa, olahraga, TIK, ah ada pelajaran vocal dan musik juga. Ada program khusus per-semester juga, sepertinya merepotkan."

_Sasuga _sekolah internasional, jadwal pelajaran dan ekskulnya padat sekali. Sebaiknya nanti file ini kubaca lagi, aku terlalu malas membaca semuanya sekarang.

"_Saa, _sebaiknya aku membaca info seputar si Kagamine." Aku pun mengarahkan kursor ke sebuah folder yang berisi file-file informasi mengenai seluruh penduduk sekolah , "etto…kelas 2…Kagamine…Kagamine…" Aku pun mencari-cari nama Kagamine Len, sebaiknya aku lebih mengenal _client-_ku sebelum berinteraksi lebih lanjut dengannya kan?

"…._sugoi…." _Aku terkesima begitu membaca informasi mengenai dirinya, dan juga karena aku melihat fotonya yang….ehem keren.

Ternyata si Kagamine Len ini merupakan salah satu dari orang yang sangat berpengaruh dalam sekolah. Dia selalu menduduki peringkat satu dalam berbagai bidang, nilai-nilai akademis dan non-akademisnya juga selalu hamper sempurna. Banyak sekali penghargaan yang sudah dia raih, mulai dari tingkat nasional sampai tingkat internasional. Keluarganya juga merupakan salah satu donatur terbesar di sekolah ini, bisa disimpulkan kalau dia ini orang diatas rata-rata.

Tampangnya yang juga diatas rata-rata juga sepertinya membuatnya menjadi salah satu orang yang paling diincar untuk dijadikan pacar di sekolah. Dia bahkan punya _fan-club _sendiri. "_Mattaku, _sebenarnya seberapa hebatnya si Kagamine ini sih," merasa agak kesal karena _client _ku ini ternyata sudah seperti sebuah permata berharga dalam sekolah, akhirnya aku melewati bagian pendidikan miliknya, dan mulai membaca bagian yang lain.

Dan benar saja, informasi mengenai keluarganya pun tak kalah hebat dari informasi tentang pendidikannya. Keluarga Kagamine adalah pemilik perusahaan raksasa yang memproduksi alat-alat elektronik di Jepang dan sangat berpengaruh di dunia. Sudah memiliki cabang hampir diseluruh dunia kecuali antaratika dan beberapa negara kecil lainnya. Di Jepang saja terdapat 5 cabang dan pusatnya berada di Tokyo. Dan mereka juga memiliki perusahaan-perusahaan lainnya yang tak kalah berpengaruh pada dunia.

Pantas saja rumahnya sebesar istana begitu.

Orang tuanya bernama Rinto dan Lenka, Rinto selaku kepala keluarga dan pemilik perusahaan Kagamine dan beberapa perusahaan besar lainnya. Sedangkan Lenka yang merupakan istri Rinto selaku salah satu desainer baju dan model ternama di dunia. Setiap harinya selalu berpindah-pindah negara untuk melakukan berbagai acara _fashion show _dan lainnya.

"Orang tuanya ternyata orang penting yang super sibuk ya, pantas saja waktu itu rumahnya sepi. Dia kesepian gak ya?" Tiba-tiba saja pipiku terasa agak panas. "Ah apa yang kukatakan?!" Merasa malu sendiri aku pun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Ternyata sudah hampir 20 menit aku membaca.

* * *

"Yosh, semuanya sudah selesai." Sambil melihat diriku yang terpantul di cermin aku memasang pita putih di rambutku. Aku pun mengambil kacamata berbingkai pemberian Etoile-_sama _dan memakainya. "Egh, walaupun aku menyukainya tapi aku tetap malu memakainya…." Karena tidak tahan aku pun mencopotnya lagi, sebaiknya nanti saja kupakai.

"Masih ada banyak waktu, sebaiknya aku makan dulu…kuharap ada jeruk dalam kulkas."

Walaupun biasanya aku selalu makan makanan yang dibuat oleh koki di kafetaria tapi aku lumayan pede dengan kemampuan masakku. Biasanya dihari libur aku menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan untuk membaca buku dan juga bereksperimen untuk memasak. Disebut 'eksperimen' karena aku suka mencampurkan berbagai bahan, dan biasanya Gumi-lah orang pertama yang memakan masakan buatanku.

Walaupun namanya eksperimen tapi bukan berarti hasilnya tidak enak loh! Masakanku lumayan enak, bahkan banyak orang yang sering meminta resep masakanku. Yah mungkin aku ada bakat dalam urusan memasak.

Kurang dari 10 menit sepotong _pancake _dan segelas jus jeruk pun sudah siap untuk disantap.

"Ah tapi kamar apartemen ini sepi sekali ya kalau cuman aku yang ada didalamnya, sebaiknya aku cepat-cepat mendapatkan teman." Aku pun mulai membayangkan banyak hal yang bisa kulakukan dalam kamar apartemen ini. "Haaah… aku ingin Gumi-_chan _juga ada disini…" Mendadak aku pun merasa lesu mengingat Gumi yang tidak ada disini untuk menemaniku sarapan. Rasanya hampa sekali.

Sebentar saja aku sudah menghabiskan sarapanku, mencucinya lalu pergi menuju pintu. "Err…aku pergi…" Aku mengucapkan salam walaupun aku tau tidak ada orang sama sekali dalam ruangan ini. Aku pun pergi sambil menghela nafas.

* * *

Jarak sekolah dengan apartemen yang ia tempati memang lumayan dekat, hanya butuh waktu 15 menit untuk pergi kesana dengan berjalan kaki. Tapi untuk mengantisipasi adanya hal-hal yang tidak terduga, Rin pergi lebih awal. Alasan lain adalah karena memang dia ingin melihat-lihat keadaan sekitar. Walaupun dia sering mengunjungi dunia manusia, tapi baru kali ini ia bisa melihat dunia mereka dengan santai seperti ini. Dia sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti seseorang yang bukan merupakan manusia, jadi dia bisa berbaur dengan orang-orang. Masalahnya adalah, bagaimana Rin bisa berinteraksi dengan mereka.

Walaupun Rin merupakan gadis yang sangat ceria dan bersemangat, tapi dia juga merupakan seorang gadis yang cukup pemalu dan sedikit _social awkward. _Dia selalu gugup kalau berbicara dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya, dan kadang ia juga sering tidak percaya diri dengan kemampuan bersosialisasi miliknya.

Agak menyedihkan memang, mengingat kalau selama ini ia memang tidak banyak berkomunikasi dengan orang lain selain dengan _partner _sehidup sematinya Gumi.

Di perjalanan menuju sekolahnya, ia mencoba untuk memeriksa tas yang ia bawa. Aneh juga rasanya kalau membawa tas tanpa tahu apa yang ada didalamnya. Rin juga mencoba untuk memakai kacamata merahnya untuk cepat terbiasa dengan matanya.

"Uwoh, ada _handphone!" _Rin bersorak gembira sembari mengangkat benda berwarna merah muda itu dari dalam tasnya. Sambil terus berjalan ia terus mengutak-atiknya. "Heee….jadi dengan benda ini aku juga bisa mengakses data dari laptopku ya? Baguslah, tidak mungkin aku membawa laptop sebesar itu ke sekolah kan?" Namun lantaran ia kurang hati-hati tiba-tiba saja ia menghantam sesuatu yang keras.

_BRUK!_

"Aduh…" Gadis itu meringis kesakitan karena sudah terjatuh lumayan keras ke tanah, dan karena ia masih belum terbiasa untuk selalu menggunakan kakinya untuk berjalan.

"Maaf, apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

"I-Iya, aku tidak apa-apa…" Rin mencoba berdiri untuk membersihkan debu yang menempel di baju seragam miliknya. '_Aku ini benar-benar sial kali ya?' _Masih mengutuk dirinya ia membenarkan kacamata miliknya, untuk melihat dengan jelas orang yang ia tabrak. "E-Eh?" Matanya membulat lantaran ia tidak menduga-duga untuk bertemu dengan _client-_nya secepat ini. Dia berusaha untuk tenang tapi tetap saja ia masih tidak bisa mengatur nafasnya yang mulai memburu. "A-Aku tidak apa-apa kok!"

Rin berusaha untuk memutuskan acara saling tatap yang tengah berlangsung, ia merasa akan buruk kalau mereka terus-terusan saling tatap seperti ini. Lagipula bisa saja si Kagamine Len ini masih ingat akan rupanya pada malam itu. Dan bisa saja ia bisa membuka kedok Rin yang sebenarnya dan membuat Rin gagal dalam melaksanakan tugas rahasianya itu.

'_Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan? Oh demi Tuhan dia tampan sekaliii!' _Jiwa Rin terus menjerit dari dalam. Bagaimana tidak? Sosok sang Pangeran sekolah ini benar-benar keren dan mampu membuat semua wanita berteriak histeris termasuk Rin. Ditambah lagi saat ini ia pun memakai kacamata berbingkai _silver _yang membuat Rin semakin ingin berteriak histeris walaupun ia tau ia harus menahannya.

"Ah benarkah? Tapi wajahmu pucat, mau kuantarkan sampai sekolah? Kalau dilihat dari seragammu sepertinya kau satu sekolah denganku. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan kalau kau tiba-tiba pingsan atau jatuh lagi di jalan."

Sebuah tawaran yang sangat langka pun melesat dari mulutnya. Aneh memang, mengingat kalau Len ini merupakan anak keluarga yang diatas rata-rata, tapi sama sekali tidak terlihat kendaraan mewah maupun penjaga berotot kekar yang menjaganya layaknya anak-anak lain dalam TV.

'_Oh Kami-sama sekarang ia menawarkan sebuah permintaan yang tidak bisa ditolak! Tapi kalau aku menerimanya…. Arrghhh ini semua membuatku binguuunggg!' _Rin pun mulai berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri. Dan karena ia tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan emas dan membuat sang Pangeran menunggu, ia pun mengangguk pelan.

Dan disepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya diam. Rin sendiri selalu menghindari kontak mata dengan Len. Ia juga merasakan wajahnya terus terasa panas, mungkinkah dia sakit? Tapi yang jelas Rin benar-benar membuang kesempatannya untuk bisa berbicara dan merauk informasi dari Len.

* * *

"KYAAA! LEN-_SAMAAAAA!"_

"LEN! LEN! JADIKAN AKU ISTRIMUU!"

Banyak sekali teriakan pemujaan yang aku dengar. Padahal aku baru menginjakkan satu langkah ke area sekolah. Dan yang lebih gilanya banyak sekali orang disini! Mereka seolah sedang melaksanakan sebuah konser besar, dan sang artis yang ditunggu-tunggu ada orang yang berada di sampingku ini! Apa mereka melakukan ini setiap hari ya?

"LEN AKU SUDAH BERUBAH JADI WANITA DEMI DIRIMU!"

"LEN AKU BERUBAH JADI _GAY _DEMI DIRIMU!"

Oh _Kami-sama _sekolah ini benar-benar aneh... Aku penasaran bagaimana _client_-ku ini mengurusi mereka semua setiap harinya. Len sendiri hanya terus berjalan dengan santainya menuju kelas, walaupun tak jarang aku melihatnya menghela nafas dengan berat. Tapi sepertinya ia memang sudah terbiasa dengan hal-hal seperti ini.

Di depan kelas sekelompok wanita kelihatan seperti sudah menunggu sang Pangeran. "Len-_san, _selamat pagi!" Mereka mengucapkan salam dengan serempak layaknya sebuah paduan suara yang sudah dibuat khusus hanya untuknya. Namun tiba-tiba saja mereka melihat ke arahku dengan pandangan yang…sinis?

"Len-_san, _kalau boleh kami tahu, siapa gadis yang berdiri di samping anda ini?" Salah satu dari mereka yang memiliki rambut _blonde _dengan _sidetail _panjang bertanya sambil melirikku. '_Oh great, sepertinya berurusan dengan sang Pangeran benar-benar bisa membuatku masuk dalam masalah.'_

Aku mencoba untuk tenang dan terus memasang wajah _innocent. _Yah aku memang tidak bersalah kan?

"Dia…" Len sempat melirikku sebentar, kemudian kembali memandang ke arah mereka. "Dia pembantu baruku, sebentar lagi pelajaran pertama dimulai, kalau kalian tidak keberatan aku ingin masuk kedalam kelas daripada harus meladeni kalian terus." Dengan nada datar dia masuk ke dalam kelas tanpa memerdulikanku yang berdiri layaknya patung karena ucapannya yang barusan.

Pembantu?

Pembantu katanya?

_FOR THE SAKE OF GOD?!_

* * *

Aku, Rin. Seorang Heaven's Messenger yang tengah menyamar menjadi seorang manusia untuk menjalankan tugas khusus untuk mengawasi seorang lelaki bernama Kagamine Len. Baru saja aku dinobatkan menjadi pembantu barunya tanpa persetujuanku.

* * *

**.:: Continue in Chapter 5 ::.**

* * *

**Review Please?**

* * *

Review Replies:

akanemori : Uwah ketebak kah? XD Hehe soal cadar nanti Mei bakalan bikin gambar referensinya kalau ada waktu :) Makasih udah ngereview!

Kurotori Rei : Iya Rin bakalan sekolah hehe /o/ Gumi bakalan ilang sebentar hehe. Iya Etoile-nya cantik loh w Update!

ReiyKa : Eh mirip ya? Mungkin cuman dalam bidang mengantarkan suratnya hehe :D Makasih!

Kiriko Alicia : Sankyuu! Oke ini udah update kok ;)

* * *

P.S : Sang author labil ini juga sedang berusaha untuk menggali kembali inspirasi yang sudah tertimbun untuk melanjutkan beberapa fic yang sudah lama hiatus. Dan kayaknya bakalan ngelanjutin Kuro Shinigami dulu, tapi masih kurang yakin apa bisa diupdate teratur kayak fic ini :3  
Sang Author juga mencoba untuk menggunakan gaya menulis kayak di fic" yang lama biar gak terkesan terlalu kaku hehe :)

Anyway, terus update sama Author labil ini oke? /o/ Setiap review sangat berharga dan selalu berhasil untuk membuat sang author seneng dan bersemangat untuk terus berkarya, jadi jangan lupa review ya? ;) #mulaimodus #eeea


End file.
